once_upon_a_gleeful_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Opposites Attract
Opposites Attract is the sixth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Gleeful Time. Plot While the children start to argue and fight about who's better and starting to complain that none of them have ANYTHING in common Mary Margaret sets them the task of creating their own mashups that are completely different whether it be genre or message to show them that opposites attract. Spoilers Amelia, Danny, Eric and Rachel *The four go head to head in a battle for captaincy *They perform Up Out My Face/Stupid Hoe in a battle for captaincy *The group decides on two to be co-captains Killian and Dorothy *Killian will ask Dorothy out on a date. *Dorothy is pushed into it by the girls. *They perform I Wanna Go/Mirrors to try and get her to go. *Dorothy accepts begrudingly. *Killian and Dorothy perform I Hate Everything About You/Halo in Killian's office. *Dorothy sings I Hate Everything About You trying to hide her feelings for Killian. *Killian performs Halo to try and change her mind. *Killian performs Brokenhearted while Dorothy performs Wide Awake in the final mashup. Chandler and Kiara *Kiara will save Chandler from Percy, Herk and other bullies. *He asks to take on a date to thank her. Anna, Danny, Eric, Kiara, Kyler, Mary Margaret and Robert *Danny is torn between his feelings for Eric and Kyler. *He proposes that Eric and himself perform a mashup of Lithium and Paparazzi. *Anna interupts said performance singing Paparazzi to Eric. *Kiara also joins in performing Lithium to Kyler and Paparazzi to Chandler. *Eric will declare in front of the whole club he's gay. *Anna breaks down and swears that it's Danny's fault and starts to attack him. *Kyler will defend Danny. *Mary Margaret and Robert perform Radioactive/Radioactive to show how opposites can attract. *Robert performs the Marina and the Diamonds part of Radioactive/Radioactive to Kyler. *Kyler and Robert are found kissing by Mary Margaret, who tells both of them it puts them in danger. *Robert does the mature thing and breaks up with Kyler. *Eric and Kyler perform Brokenhearted while Anna and Danny perform Wide Awake in the final mashup. Songs Trivia *A lot of mashups were changed or removed over the course of planning this episode. The ones that were changed/removed are: **''Run The World (Girls)/Hard'' by Beyoncé/Rihanna was replaced by I Wanna Dance With Somebody/California Gurls/Tik Tok. **''So Close/Distance'' by Calvin Harris/Christina Perri was replaced by Radioactive/Radioactive. **''Diamonds/One Thing'' by Rihanna/One Direction was removed. **''Touch My Body/Va Va Voom'' by Mariah Carey/Nicki Minaj became Touch My Body/Automatic by Marah Carey/Nicki Minaj then was changed again and became Touch My Body/Whip It by Mariah Carey/Nicki Minaj which was then completely replaced by I Wanna Go/Mirrors. **''I Could Be The One/Sweet Nothings'' by Avicii vs Nicky Romero/Brenda Lee was replaced by In The Dark/Toxic. **''Popular Song''/''Stupid Hoe'' by Mika feat. Ariana Grande/Nicki Minaj became Up Out My Face/Stupid Hoe. Cast Main Cast Abigail Breslin as Alyssa Hart Holland Roden as Amelia Boyd Karen Gillian as Anna Moran Lucas Grabeel as Arthur Smith Dianna Agron as Briar Rowe Rupert Grint as Chandler Little Josh Hutcherson as Danny Tomlinson Liam Payne as Eric Goldberg Rachel Hurd-Wood as Henley Darling Shayne Topp as Hinton Bextor Emma Watson as Isabelle Lamontague Olivia Holt as Kiara Wileteen Billy Unger as Kyler Wilde Logan Lerman as Liam Calder Avan Jogia as Martin Green Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard Niall Horan as Michael Friend Jeremy Sumpter as Peter Pratt Alexandria DeBerry as Rachel Powell Vanessa Lengies as Tiana Dunlop Chloe Grace Moretz as Tina Kerry Recurring Cast Katelyn Tarver as Annie Adams Lucy Hale as Audrey Boyd Zooey Deschanel as Dorothy Dandridge Spencer Boldman as Herk Olympus Colin O'Donoghue as Killian "Hook" Jones Damian McGinty as Percy Stavros Lyndsy Fonseca as Raleigh Wolff Jensen Ackles as Robert Cloak Tom Fletcher as Zachery Dodge Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes